Starch containing sizes and starch oil mixtures in particular have been utilized extensively in the glass fiber industry to treat (size) glass fiber strands utilized in textile weaving operations. In general, these textile glass fiber strands have been treated with starch-oil mixtures, dried to leave a starch-oil residue on the fiber after which the strands have been twisted onto bobbins and subsequently used to weave cloth. The cloth woven of the bundle of sized fibers (strands) is typically heat cleaned to remove the size and any other chemical treatments applied in producing the cloth so that the cloth can be dyed, coated or treated before ultimate end use cloth application. In modern loom equipment starch binder materials frequently shed resulting in unsatisfactory levels of broken filaments in the woven cloth. Thus, starch sizes such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,192 and 3,265,156 do not always form satisfactory residue on the glass fibers making up a given textile strand when such strands are being utilized in yarn form as fill yarns in air jet looms. Attempts have been made to provide nonstarch type binders for textile yarn application utilizing glass fibers to form the yarns. While film forming materials such as polyvinylpyrrolidone and carboxylated styrene butadiene copolymers and polyurethane polymers satisfactorily provide film formers that significantly reduce broken filament levels in glass fiber strands over starch-oil mixtures, these are frequently subject to other problems such as binder migration. Further, such nonstarch type binders yield glass fiber yarns that often are found to be unsatisfactory in air jet looms which are much faster than conventional shuttle looms. Frequently such yarns have insertion speeds such that they do not travel completely across the loom before the shed closes which leads to short picks in the cloth. Thus, a need exists for a type glass fiber textile strand which will satisfactorily weave in modern air jet looms and still maintain its stability. The size should also be one which is not subject to excessive migration of the size during drying of the strands and one which will impart low broken filaments to strands of glass fiber textiles during weaving. The ability to be heat or solvent cleanable is also desired. The textile glass fiber strand of the instant invention satisfies these needs.